François Hollande/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver François Hollande - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with his French counterpart Francois Hollande on the sidelines of a summit of the Group of Twenty (G20) in Los Cabos, Mexico, June 18, 2012. (Xinhua) François Hollande - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Holds Talks with François Hollande and Two Heads of State Agree to Constantly Open up New Situation of China-France Friendly Cooperation Corea del Sur * Ver François Hollande - Park Geun-hye.jpg| La presidenta Park Geun-hye realizará una visita oficial en calidad de representante del gobierno coreano a Francia del 1º al 4 de junio. Sera la primera visita de esta naturaleza que se hace a Francia en 16 años. La foto anterior corresponde a un encuentro entre la mandataria coreana y François Hollande, presidente de Francia, en noviembre de 2013. spanish.korea.net Japón * Ver Akihito - François Hollande.jpg| Le président français François Hollande et l'empereur japonais Akihito, le 8 juin 2013 à Tokyo Photo Koichi Kamoshida. AFP François Hollande - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and French President Francois Hollande shake hands during a joint news conference held in Paris on Monday. | KYODO Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver François Hollande - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (L) and French President Francois Hollande arrive for the family picture event during the G20 summit in St.Petersburg September 6, 2013. Reuters François Hollande - Joko Widodo.jpg| President Jokowi and President Francois Hollande (merahputih) Asia del Sur India * Ver François Hollande - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Le taux de croissance de l'Inde fait "rêver" François Hollande. Crédit photo © Reuters François Hollande - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with French President Francois Hollande. PMOIndia Irán * Ver François Hollande - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Iran's Rouhani to Meet France's Hollande in Paris Jan. 28 © AFP 2017/ POOL/ALAIN JOCARD Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - François Hollande.jpg| El presidente francés, que ya se había reunido con el rey Abdullah en noviembre de 2012, debía encontrarlo en el desierto, Rawdat Khurayim, a 60 kilómetros al noreste de Riyadh. AFP François Hollande - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) expresses his condolences to the new Saudi King, Salman bin Abdul Aziz (R), on the death of the late Saudi Arabian King Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al-Saud, during a ceremony with officials from all over the world. Photo: EPA/YOAN VALAT Irak * Ver François Hollande - Fuad Masum.jpg| French President Francois Hollande greets Iraq's president Fuad Masum. Credit: Reuters Israel * Ver François Hollande - Shimon Peres.jpg| French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Israeli President Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on March 8. (photo credit: Moshe Milner/ GPO/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - François Hollande.jpg| Le président François Hollande a assuré à Israël la solidarité de la France contre les tirs de roquettes venant de Gaza, lors d’un entretien téléphonique avec le Premier ministre israélien Benjamin Netanyahu, selon un communiqué de l’Élysée publié mercredi. Photo : DR Palestina * Ver François Hollande - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Mahmoud Abbas a été reçu par François Hollande le 15 avril à Paris. DOMINIQUE FAGET / AFP Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - François Hollande.jpg| President Abdullah Gül had a tete-a-tete with his French counterpart, President François Hollande, in New York. Bu site Sayın Abdullah Gü François Hollande - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Poignée de mains entre le Premier ministre turc Recep Tayyip Erdogan et le président français François Hollande le 20 juin 2012 au sommet Rio+20 de Rio de Janeiro au Brésil. Photo Fred Dufour. AFP Fuentes Categoría:François Hollande